A chemically amplified resist composition used for semiconductor microfabrication employing a lithography process.
As future light sources, extreme ultraviolet light source (EUV) having a wave length of about 13 nm and X-ray have been proposed, and electron beam lithography is also expected as future lithography because it does not need an expensive resist mask.
In semiconductor microfabrication, especially using EUV lithography and electron beam lithography, it is also desirable to form patterns having high resolution and good pattern profile, and it is expected for a chemically amplified resist composition to give such patterns suitable for EUV lithography and electron beam lithography.